The Homecoming
by Kimberly21570
Summary: Lianca: Bianca finally gets Miranda back. Lena returns from Poland, and she and Bianca make love for the first time after the assault. First-person Lianca one-shot, from Bianca’s POV. Rating: NC-17


Title: The Homecoming

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: All My Children

Pairings: Lena and Bianca

Summary: Bianca finally gets Miranda back. Lena returns from Poland, and she and Bianca make love for the first time after the assault. First-person Lianca one-shot, from Bianca's POV.

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Miranda Montgomery, Kendall Hart, Erica Kane, Jackson Montgomery, Babe Chandler, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney. No copyright infringement intended with regard to AMC, ABC, Disney or any other entity.

I have written a great deal of fan fiction over the past seven years; but this was actually my first attempt at writing first-person. Let's just say … I've learned _a lot_ over the years. Anyway, the dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: NC-17

The Homecoming

Copyright June 2004

As I sit here in the Pine Valley Airport terminal, anxiously awaiting Lena's return from Poland, I hold Miranda close to me. Nestled into my chest, she breaths against me -– My senses drawing in the scent of new life – A life, that until only a day ago, I thought I would only hold within the confines of my aching heart; in the shadow of those few brief memories. Yet, my heart is content now –- My soul complete, in knowing that my daughter is safe in my arms, and Lena will be with us soon. Home ... Where she belongs.

Kendall was with me, when I heard the news –- When Babe brought Miranda to me; eyes overflowing with tears, heart filled with apologies, and countless promises that she had cared for Miranda and loved her every moment she was away from me. We held each other and cried – Babe and me. We cried for her loss, and my renewed blessing. For the gift of our friendship –- A friendship that sprang from out of nowhere. One that neither of us could explain, at least not to anyone else. One that neither of us could ever live without again.

When Babe left, Kendall and I cried –- Tears of extreme joy this time. And my sister held me as I dialed the familiar number –- The number that would lead me to the voice of the One who completes me – The only One who would ever love Miranda and me as much as Kendall does –- My precious Lena. I cried as I shared the news of my little miracle. And she cried with me, as she chastised herself for not being by my side when I heard the news –- When I first held my daughter in my arms again, after our heart-wrenching separation.

A heart, then two, now three – Mine, Kendall's and finally Lena's -- Overwhelmed with joy; yet terrified to believe it was real – that our Miranda is alive.

"I'll be on the first plane out of Poland," she promises me.

I tell her to stay with her Mother. "She needs you," I say –- But she insists, "Nothing is more important to me right now, than holding you in my arms – and sharing in your miracle."

I relent – secretly delighted to know that she will be with us soon. "Come home to me, Lena –- Come home to _us_," I entreat; my voice barely a whisper. And quiet I love you's, whispered through tears, end our call.

Later, while Miranda and I nap on Uncle Jack's couch –- My daughter's heart beating against mine, Lena leaves me a voicemail message. "My plane arrives in Pine Valley at 12:45 tomorrow afternoon," she informs. Then I hear the tears in her voice, as she whispers, "I'm coming home to you, Sweetheart," she promises. "I love you –- I can't wait to meet Miranda – and hold the two of you in my arms."

* * *

It's 1:15 p.m. Her plane is late –- And as I wait, I remember our last day together. When she left me in the hospital room, my heart ached, but it knew we hadn't said our final goodbye –- It knew I would see her again before she boarded that plane for

O'Hare –- The plane that would take her away from me, but never far from my heart.

She dropped by Uncle Jack's later that afternoon, and we went for a long walk in the park. She took my hand; our fingers instinctively intertwining. Then, meandering the path to _our_ park bench, she held me in her arms – and we lingered for what seemed like hours –- Sharing intimate conversations, sprinkled with countless kisses.

She offered to take me out to dinner; then simultaneously, we decided being alone was far more appealing. A quick stop at BJ's provided a pizza and nachos. I smiled and kissed her when I saw the nachos; knowing she ordered them just for me.

Then we made our way back to her apartment –- The place we had taken to sneaking off to, when trying to avoid Maggie's incessant interruptions. Sometimes I swear she has Lena radar –- Or that she's inherited my Mother's penchant for interrupting at the most inopportune times. It's eerie really -- Almost like she has the Erica Kane, "Oh my God, Bianca is about to have Sex" intuition. But I digress ...

Back at her apartment, we ate our pizza and nachos while watching a movie on

_Lifetime_ –- An addiction I quickly learned Lena had developed during all those months when I refused to see her. I suppose watching all those women, living their pain with them, helped Lena deal with her own pain –- Or at least helped her push it aside for a few hours at a time.

When we finished eating, I leaned forward grabbing the remote and clicking off the television. "Why did you ...?" she began to ask. I silenced her with a slow tongue kiss –- One like we used to share, before ...

She was hesitant at first; not wanting to push too far, ask for too much. I kissed her more deeply, exploring her mouth, and she relaxed, responding to my kisses, the way I'd hoped she would; matching each movement of my tongue with a maneuver of her own, as she pulled me close against her body. It didn't take much to find our bodies tangled up on her couch; hands and mouths exploring at will. She was careful though, to keep her hands above my clothes. She gently cupped my breast; thumb deftly brushing over my nipple –- And even through my t-shirt and bra, it felt incredible. Just having her touch me that way again, feeling her hands caressing me –- It made me feel so alive. I groaned into her mouth. She smiled against my lips, and touched me there again. I wanted more. We both did. But we also knew that I wasn't ready – Not physically and not emotionally. At least not then ...

I never made it back to Uncle Jack's that night. "I wanna stay with you tonight," I whispered; issuing my request as she kissed me again. "I wanna fall asleep next to you; wake up in your arms."

"I want ... more than anything, to hold you as you dream, Sweetheart," she quietly answered.

My heart melted upon hearing the sweet sincerity in her softly accented voice, as it whispered in my ear. "Hold me tonight, Lena," I entreated. "Make me forget that you're leaving in the morning."

She climbed off of the couch, offering me her hand. I accepted, and she led me; kissing me as we made our way into her bedroom. She offered me a clean t-shirt to sleep in, "I'll give you a little privacy while you change," she informed; turning to leave the room.

I tugged on her arm; pulling her back to me, "Don't go," I entreated, "I don't need _privacy_ –- I need _you_," I breathed; pulling her into another kiss.

She returned my kisses; pulling me close against her body as her hands explored my back. And as our kisses slowed, she gently tugged on my shirttail; lifting it over my head. Her eyes searched mine as she unsnapped my bra, removed it and quickly replaced it with the t-shirt she had given me. I kissed her again, before releasing the buttons on my jeans and slipping them off. She changed into a t-shirt and boxers then (I love it when she wears things like that), and we climbed into bed.

She pulled me close again and we spent the next several hours talking ... sharing our dreams for the future -- Whispering of our love for one another, and giggling when she touched me in just the right place –- Or I found the place that always makes her blush. Kissing ... sometimes playfully, sometimes so sensually, I thought I would explode from wanting her so much. "Please Lena -- Let me ... I want to give that to you," I quietly implored. "I need to show you how much I love you."

"Not until you're ready," she insisted. "There's no rush, Sweetheart –- We have the rest of our lives to love one another." Her insistence, her desire to wait for me, only made me love her more.

We talked a while longer, kissed a lot more, and then finally, exhausted from the lateness of the hour –- And the emotions of the day, we fell asleep; me in her arms ... where I belong.

* * *

Miranda stirs against my chest; drawing me back to reality. I gaze down at my daughter, heart bursting with love for this tiny blessing in my life. I gently kiss her brow; rubbing her back to settle her down. Then I check my watch: 1:45 p.m. I begin to worry – then I look up, and there she is, standing in front of me –- Only yards away; watching me as I hold Miranda. Our eyes meet; locking into place as I rise to go to her –- She meets me half way, carefully pulling me into her arms.

I breathe the deepest sigh of relief, and the tears began to flow, as I feel her arms wrap around Miranda and me –- We're safe, the three of us. We're together; the way we were meant to be. I hold Miranda in place with my right arm, as I wrap my left arm around Lena's waist and bury my face against her chest. "Shhh ..." she whispers against my hair; gently rocking me as she attempts to offer reassurance. "I'm here now, Sweetheart –- And I'm never leaving you again." It's a promise. I can hear it in her voice, and my hand clutches the back of her shirt –- It's the white one with the cuffs –- The one she wore, the first time she kissed me.

She tips my chin; drawing my eyes to meet hers –- I drown in the dark depths therein. "I've missed you," she whispers to me –- My heart and voice echo hers. She runs slender fingers through my hair, pressing her palm against the nape of my neck, and draws me into the most tender of kisses –- Those soft, sensuous lips gently moving against mine. My lips part, making way for her tongue; but before she can take full advantage, Miranda stirs between our bodies and begins to fuss.

She ends our kiss; turning her attention to the little gift I hold against my chest. She smiles; the smile that lights up a room, as she gently strokes Miranda's tuft of dark hair –- Then she giggles at the funny little grunts that escape tiny lungs as my daughter squirms. "Would you like to hold her?" I ask.

"_Yes_," she exhales; sounding as though she'd waited a lifetime to hear those words. And her tears begin to fall, the very moment I place Miranda in her arms. "She's perfect, Bianca ... So beautiful," she whispers to me; bending down to kiss a rosy baby cheek. "Just like her Mommy," she tells me; finding my eyes again. I blush under her gaze, as Miranda acknowledges her kiss with another grunt and a wiggle, and Lena smiles at me. "I think she remembers me kissing your belly when you were pregnant," she tells me with a wink. "She used to wiggle then too."

I laugh at her teasing and pull her to me. "I think she does too –- I know I certainly do," I tease; a hint of mischief in my voice. Then I watch her, holding my daughter -- Like she was born for that very purpose. And the longer I watch her, the more deeply in love I fall –- With both of them. I take her by surprise with a soft kiss on the cheek; then I nuzzle her ear, "Let's go home," I whisper.

"Home?" she questions.

"Trust me ..." I say; smiling, as I offer her my hand –- And she does.

* * *

I take her to our house –- The one she picked out for Miranda and me. She doesn't know it, but after she left for Poland, Kendall and I picked out furniture and decorated it. I knew it would be difficult to be there, without Miranda – but I also knew Lena and I would need a place to call home, and the idea of preparing this place for us made me feel closer to both her and Miranda. I wanted it to be perfect –- A place for us to begin our new life when she returned from her homeland.

She holds my hand as we drive -- I'm amazed at how close I feel to her, with just the simple sensation of her fingers intertwined with mine –- And we share kisses at every stoplight and stop sign along the way. Her eyes question me as I pull into the driveway. "I signed the papers before Miranda was born," I explain. "The house has been mine for months –- But after they told me Miranda ..." I shudder at the thought and cast it aside. "I just couldn't bear the thought of living here without you."

She nods her head. "I understand," she whispers, and leans over; gently kissing my temple. "I'm here now –- We both are," she assures me; and I smile, knowing they always will be.

We walk into our house –- _Our House_. Just the idea of it, the idea of living with her, being close to her, sharing my life with her –- It makes me happier than I ever thought possible. My heart smiles as I watch her; knowing this is only the beginning.

She places Miranda's carseat on the coffee table and allows the bag she's carrying to slide off her shoulder and onto the floor. I come to her then; slipping my arms around her neck as she engulfs me in the strength of her embrace. "Welcome home, Sweetheart," I whisper to her –- And she kisses me; a kiss that tells me there's no other place she'd rather be.

___________________

Our afternoon is spent cuddling on the couch, talking quietly, taking turns holding Miranda, and kissing –- Lots of kissing. Our kisses are interrupted by a knock at the door. I smile playfully against her lips, "I'll get it," I tell her; knowing who's on the other side -- Knowing the purpose for our visitor's presence.

I leave Lena's embrace and answer our door; welcoming Kendall with a hug as she enters our living room. She smiles at Lena and crosses the room to hug her too. "Welcome home," my sister greets; embracing Lena as fervently as she does me.

"Thank you," Lena says. "It's good to be home again," she tells Kendall; a bright smile filling her eyes.

I watch the two of them, and I know the animosity that was once between them has now ceased to exist –- It's buried in the past, with Michael. Kendall knows how much Lena loves me –- She accepts her ... accepts us. Lena knows Kendall only wants what's best for me –- It became evident to her the moment she learned all my sister had done to protect me. They have an understanding now, Lena and Kendall –- They know that I love and respect them – And they each respect the other's place in my life.

We sit for a while, me leaning into Lena's embrace, as we talk –- Kendall filling Lena in on the news from the office – and Lena reporting about her Mother's progress in her treatment program. After an hour or so of visiting with Kendall, she takes my cue, as fingers absentmindedly fiddle with the platinum ring I wear on a matching chain around my neck.

"We should get going," Kendall says to us. "Mom is anxious to visit with Miranda."

Lena looks at me; confusion lighting her eyes. "We're going to see Erica?" she asks.

I offer her a roughish smile and nuzzle against her ear. "No, Baby," I whisper. "Kendall and Miranda are going to visit Mom -- We're staying here. Alone."

Realization dawns and I can feel her smiling against my cheek. "Oh!" she exclaims, as her breath catches in her chest –- And I know she understands what I'm really saying. I kiss her softly then, in that sensitive place beneath her ear –- The place that never fails to turn her on. "I'll be right back," I whisper to her –- And then I leave her, to gather Miranda's things and settle her snugly in her carseat.

I take Miranda into the nursery to change her outfit –- I want her to wear the little yellow sleeper; the one with baby ducks, that Lena bought her. It reminds me of the rubber ducky she bought me as a housewarming gift when I moved into the apartment with Maggie. I thought it was the sweetest gesture, and I look back on that day, often irritated with myself for not telling her how much it touched my heart that she would remember such an insignificant detail from my childhood. She _always_ remembers –- Like she's recorded my every word, every breath, in her memory – So I'll never be far from her heart. I do that too, and I promise myself that I'll find ways to show her, ways to make up for the past, and reclaim the time we've lost.

Kendall collects the carseat from the coffee table and follows me into the nursery. She giggles as Miranda kicks and squirms while I try to capture busy little feet inside the legs of the sleeper. "You think you can do better?" I tease; knowing that my sister will rise to the challenge.

"Well, I certainly can try!" she announces, and playfully pushes me out of the way.

It takes her a while; and I giggle at her faulty attempts -- But then finally, mission accomplished, she lifts Miranda up from the changing table and returns her to me. I feel Kendall's eyes on me as I fasten the latch on Miranda's carseat, and adjust the shoulder harness. "The harness needs to be across her chest to protect her properly," I explain; trying to mask my uncertainty about Miranda being out of my sight so soon after our reunion. I miss Lena, and I want to be with her; to make love with her again, now that I finally feel ready. But part of me feels guilty –- Like sending my daughter away somehow feels like I'm ungrateful to have her back, or that I think Lena is more important –- Neither of which is true.

As all these uncertainties ramble through my mind, Kendall gently touches my arm. "Hey," she whispers; calling for my attention. I look up at her –- And her eyes tell me she's reading my thoughts.

"Kendall, I know I can trust you with Miranda," I assure her, as I gently run a protective hand over my daughter's head. "But am I doing the right thing? Am I being selfish? Ungrateful? Should I let her go so soon after ...?"

Before I can finish spilling my uncertainties at my sister's feet, she interrupts me –- Engulfing me in a hug – holding me so tenderly, it makes me cry. When she pulls back, she brushes wayward strands of hair from my eyes – and locks onto my gaze. "Bianca, for far too long now, life has taken everything it could, away from you. It's time to reclaim your life –- To move on," she quietly tells me, as she gently wipes away my tears. "There's no reason to feel guilty about wanting ... No – _needing_, time alone with the woman you love. The two of you have fought so hard to make your way back to one another –- And now, the time is right. Miranda will be fine with Mom and me," she says, offering me reassurance. "And taking this time with Lena doesn't make you ungrateful to have your daughter back. It makes you human –- It makes you a young woman, in love." She looks at me then, a stern expression painted on her face, "Now, I want you to go, Binks," she commands; but I see the softness that lingers beneath. "Go and be with the One your heart loves -- Show her how much she means to you."

I hug my sister close then; my heart filled to overflowing. "Thank you, Kendall," I whisper to her; hoping she truly understands the depth of my appreciation.

"That's what big sisters are for," she announces; squeezing me close for a moment. When she releases me from her embrace, she kisses me on the cheek and asks if I'm okay. I assure her that I am –- That her encouragement helped me, reassured me that all would be fine – and that needing time alone with Lena didn't make me a bad Mother, or lessen my commitment to Miranda, in her eyes.

I walk them to the front door then; giving Kendall a few last minute instructions about securing the carseat properly in the back seat of her car, and about when Miranda should need to eat again. Then I tell her goodbye with another hug and a whispered, "Thank you."

My sister smiles against my cheek. "You're welcome," she tells me –- And I know she's excited, not only for me – but also to spend some time with her niece.

As I close the door, locking the rest of the world away from us, Lena wraps her arms around my waist, from behind. "Are you sure you're okay; leaving Miranda with Kendall so soon?" she asks.

I turn in her arms; confidently nodding my head. "I'm sure," I tell her, as I wrap my arms around her neck; pulling her into a slow, lingering tongue kiss. I feel her body responding to my kisses as we make our way back to the couch. I push her down, claiming the space beside her; and her hands wander, pressing into my back and pulling me tight against her body. My mouth leaves hers, meandering a path of hot, wet kisses along her jaw line and up to her ear, where I nibble and tease -- As my hand finds her breast, and I gently massage her through her shirt. She groans –- And I know ... She wants more – she wants _me_.

"Bianca, what are you doing to me?!" she exhales; desire dripping from her very breath.

"I need to know that you still want me," I whisper; already knowing the answer, but needing to hear if from her lips.

"I do ..." she acknowledges; her voice a breathy whisper.

"I need you to show me how much ..." I breathe; inhaling the light, musky scent of her.

She guides my face, turning it, kissing me again –- This time, with a passion I haven't felt in almost a year. Her kiss sends shots of fire throughout my body and I push myself against her, wanting more, and seeking to find it even in the slightest of touches from her. She ends our kiss, and I offer a grunt of protest; trying to pull her back to me.

She dodges my attempt; locking her eyes on mine, and pushes me up; following close behind. "What are you ...?" I begin to ask –- But before I'm able to finish, she interrupts. "Not here," she answers, shaking her head. "Not this time ... This time, I want you – in _our_ _bed_."

I understand the unspoken message –- She wants to mark this occasion, to christen the bed I bought for us, and make it ours alone. I smile at her as I pull myself up off of our couch and offer her my hand. She accepts, and I tug on it to draw her to me; kissing her again, as we slowly follow the path that leads to our bedroom.

* * *

Once inside our bedroom, she watches me as I turn to close the door –- I pause for a moment; eyes closing as I reflect on all that has transpired -- And as I give the door a final push, both of us waiting, listening as it latches, she instinctively knows I'm closing the door on the past. She comes to me -- Encircles me in her arms from behind and gently pulls me against her body; nuzzling my ear. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?" she quietly asks.

I nod my head in affirmation; exhaling a deep breath of release, as I allow the past to slip away. And then I turn to her; filling her arms with all that I am –- All she needs me to be. Her eyes search mine as she patiently waits for me; allowing me all the time I need, and taking the time she needs, as well. I can tell that she's nervous, uncertain about things, worried that she'll say the wrong thing, or touch me the wrong way. I reach up, stroking her cheek with the back of my hand; then run my fingers through her soft, raven locks, and smile at her. "Kiss me, Lena," I quietly entreat. "I mean, _really_ kiss me –- I promise ... I won't break."

She offers me a soft smile, lifting her right hand to my face, cupping my cheek and caressing me. I close my eyes for a moment, leaning into her hand; allowing her touch to soak in –- And as I do, I feel her lips, softly pressing against my other cheek. I open my eyes then, as she returns to search my face, before lowering her mouth to meet mine. Her kisses are gentle at first, as she nibbles on my lower lip; lightly touching it with her tongue –- Wisps of hot breath teasing me, enticing me –- She knows how much that turns me on.

Our kisses grow more fervent as the moments pass us by –- And I lose myself in her, as tongues battle for dominance, and hands explore at will. Agile fingers dance across my back, kneading into me, before persuasive hands pull me tight against her body. She trails hungry kisses down my jaw, and onto my neck. She lingers there –- My pulse increases ... I want more, and I tell her so, with subtle movements of my body against hers. I feel the tension building between us as our bodies press together –- And I know she feels it too, because she breaks away from me, finding my eyes, "Bianca, are you certain ...?" she quietly asks; eyes searching deep within.

I answer her, first with kisses, deep, lingering kisses, teeming with desire -– Then with words. "I've never wanted you more," I tell her; my voice barely a breath in her ear. I look at her then, allowing her to see the certainty in my eyes. "I'm ready, Lena," I confidently assure her. "I wanna make love with you tonight –- And every night, for the rest of our lives."

Her eyes remain locked on mine, as her hands run across my shoulders, gliding down my arms. My skin tingles at her touch, and I know the sensations I feel now are nothing compared to the ecstasy she'll soon bring to me. I wait, with eager anticipation, as she slowly reaches for the buttons on my blouse; releasing them one at a time. My breath catches in my chest, as she slips her hands beneath the fabric and gently pushes it from my body; allowing it to fall to the floor behind me. I offer her a soft smile, to let her know that I like it –- And that I'm ready for more.

She takes my cue, and unsnaps my bra, as I begin unfastening the buttons on her shirt. She waits; watching me as I liberate her body from the shirt, pushing it from her shoulders and dropping it to the floor, before she finishes removing my bra. I dispense with hers, as her mouth finds my bare shoulder; kissing me there. Delicate hands clutch my arms just above the elbows; steadying me as she works her way up my neck. My head lolls back, allowing her more liberal access to my pulse points –- And I groan as she finds her way to one of them; lingering there.

My hands find her waist, and I pull her against me; giggling as the coldness of her belt buckle permeates my skin. My giggles cause her to pause, as soft, brown eyes seek explanation. "Your belt buckle ... It's _cold_," I tell her; giggling again, as I feign a shiver. "Maybe we should get rid of it," I suggest; mischief dancing in my eyes. She agrees, offering me a wicked smile, and returns to kissing me as I fumble with her belt and finally remove it. I cast it aside then; melting into the sensation of her bare breasts pressing against mine.

Kisses continue ... some quick and teasing, others long and lingering, as I wedge my hands between our bodies; returning to the waistband of her jeans. I unfasten them, slowly sliding the zipper down, and slip my hand inside; finding her. She's wet ... I can feel her desire for me through the fabric of her undergarment. My own desire increases in direct proportion to hers as nimble fingers stroke against her through saturated fabric; feeling her –- Feeling the manifestation of her need; knowing it's me she wants.

Her kisses end, and she retrieves my hand. "Not yet," she insists; slowly moving her head from side to side. "This night is for you, first, My Love," she whispers to me; locking her fingers with mine.

It's then that I feel it –- Her ring. The platinum band that matches the one I wear on this chain around my neck –- The band she placed on her finger almost a year ago, as she pledged her love to me; promised to wait for me. I run my thumb over her ring –- Remembering that day ... Remembering how much I wanted to say yes to her –To commit my life to her –- Remembering how unworthy I felt – How unclean ... "You've never taken it off ..." I whisper; more a statement of indisputable fact, than a question. "Never given up on me ..."

"Never ..." she breathes; watching me. Telling me with words and gestures, what I know to be true –- That her love for me is boundless – It has no beginning and will know no end.

I reach up with my other hand; tracing the smooth edges of my ring with my index finger, then hold it firmly between my finger and my thumb, as I gaze into her eyes –- Remembering the moment I finally accepted it from her – and promised we would have a future together.

She knows what I'm thinking -– She tells me so, with her eyes, her smile. I untangle our fingers; reaching up to unfasten the necklace and remove my ring. "It's time, Lena," I whisper to her; gently placing it in her hand. "Time for you to slip this ring on my finger –- And make it official."

"Are you certain this is the way you want to do this?" she asks, eyes searching mine. "You don't want a ceremony –- One with family and friends ...?"

"All I want, is to make love with you tonight –- Knowing that I belong to only you," I quietly assure her, as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. "I want you to know that I give myself to you completely –- No fear, no reservations, no doubts ... Only us -- Only love."

She closes her fingers over my ring; clutching it in the palm of her left hand, as she takes me by her right hand, leading me to our bed, where she settles me; and kneels on the floor in front of me. "I love you, Bianca –- With my whole heart," she whispers to me. "And I promise you –- I'll live every day, for the rest of our lives, proving that to you."

"You don't need to prove your love to me, Lena," I assure her. "I know –- I think my heart has always known."

"I gave you countless reasons to doubt ..." she says; attempting to validate my prior misgivings.

I halt her attempts by placing a finger over her lips. "No more," I tell her; shaking my head, as I reinforce with my eyes. "The past doesn't exist for us anymore. Now, there's only the future –- _Our_ future ... Yours, mine and Miranda's."

Tears begin –- A cascade of pent-up emotions, tumbling down, bathing my feet. I tip her chin; calling her attention back to me, and bend down, kissing her slowly, deliberately. When our kiss finally ends, I meet her gaze again. "I love you, Lena," I quietly whisper. "And more than anything, I want to be your wife ..."

She closes her eyes, allowing my declaration to saturate her heart; then returns her attention to me. "I've waited so long to hear those words, Bianca," she tells me. "And I promise you –- You'll never regret them. I'll be your rock –- Your ..."

"You're more than my rock, Lena –- You're my firm foundation," I quietly tell her. "No matter how many times I pushed you away, you've always been there for me when I needed you most."

"How could I not be there for you?" she asks me -- But I know it's a rhetorical question – So I wait for her to finish her thoughts. "I never believed love existed until I met you, Bianca," she tells me; scattered tears trickling down her cheeks. "My life begins –- And ends, in you."

My heart is filled with gratitude as she reveals the depth of her love for me, and I tell her so, with whispers and soft kisses. And when our kisses end, she takes my hand, gently slipping my ring into place. Pledging her life to me. Making me hers, alone. Making me her wife. And in that very moment, I know –- Life won't be perfect; it never is, but she'll be right there beside me, weathering the storms as they come our way. She seals her promises to me with a soft kiss against my ring, I do the same for her –- And when she finally kisses me, taking my mouth captive, her kisses feel different; more solid, confident –- Like she knows I belong to her; that no other lips but hers will ever taste mine again.

As she kisses me, I gently tug on her –- Bringing her up from the floor and pulling her on top of me, as I lay back on our bed. More kisses –- Deeper, more sensuous, as her body moves against mine. I like the way she feels against me –- But I want more, and I let her know by nudging at the waistband of her jeans; trying to push them off.

She smiles against my lips –- Knowing what I want, and lifts herself off of my body; allowing me to slide form-fitting jeans down long, sleek legs, revealing those tight thighs she knows I admire so much. I lean in, placing light, teasing kisses against the fabric of her undergarment –- The aroma of her nearly driving me to insanity. She sucks in a deep breath; her body shuddering as my lips touch her there, and more than anything, I want to bury myself in her.

She places her hands on my shoulders; bracing herself as I slowly peel the final barrier from her body, and return to kissing her there -– Basking in the heady scent of her need for me. A soft moan escapes her lungs; telling me that she likes what I'm doing to her -- And her legs grow unsteady as I continue my trek across soft, moist curls. She tips my chin up; distracting me from my journey as she meets my eyes, locking there. She bends to capture my mouth with hers, and as she kisses me, she cups the nape of my neck in the palm of her hand, gently taking me back down onto our bed; stretching out beside me.

Kisses grow more fervent again, as she offers her tongue –- I accept, and begin a light sucking motion (I know how much she likes that), as her hands begin to wander across the bare skin of my torso. Her fingertips produce a light, prickling sensation as they dance upon my flesh; making their way toward the edge of my breast, where her hand remains, fingers loitering; waiting for me to offer my assent.

"Yes," I breathe; exhaling my answer into her open mouth as she continues to kiss me -- And I take her hand; urging her to touch me there.

Sinuous fingers willingly caress my breast; her thumb brushing lightly across my nipple. "It feels so good to touch you this way again," she breathes -- My body shudders under the softness of her touch, the smooth flow of her accented voice.

She trails kisses away from my mouth ... across my jaw ... down my neck, finally finding my collarbone, where she lingers, until my body begs for more. I arch my back, a low growl escaping my lips as I gently urge her to descend to my breasts. She knows what I want -– And she willingly complies; drawing my aching nipple into the warmth of her mouth. I let out a soft whimper at the excruciatingly intense pleasure of her tongue moving against my tender bud.

She pauses; asking if I'm okay –- I answer her by easing her back down; grazing my hardening nipple against the softness of her lips –- Silently begging for more of her. She latches on; devouring my breasts, as I moan contentedly and press harder against her mouth and hand.

My heartbeat races; and breathing becomes labored, as my arousal kicks into high gear. I reach for her hand; pushing it away from my breast –- Guiding her lower -- Reaching with her toward the source of my need. With my hand joined to hers, she presses her palm into my throbbing mound –- She smiles against my breast; a soft giggle escaping around my nipple, as she feels my desire for her soaking through the heavy fabric of my jeans.

A guttural moan flows from my lungs, as she massages me there, and she knows –- I'm ready for more. She kisses her way from my breast back up my neck, finding her way to my ear. "What do you need, Bianca?" she purrs in my ear. "Tell me ..."

"I need ... I ... Oh, God Lena –- I need to feel you inside me – Please!"

She draws me into the deepest of kisses –- Her tongue making promises that she'll give me what I need. And when she ends our kiss, her eyes search mine as she kneels before me on our bed; slowly releasing the buttons on my jeans. She urges me to lift up my hips; allowing her the space she needs to remove the last of my garments –- And then her mouth blazes a trail down my abdomen, straight into the heat of my waiting core. Hot breath grazes me there, as her nose nudges its way through soft curls –- Drawing in the scent of me. A low growl blows past impatient lips, and I know –- She wants to taste me. "Lena - please!" I entreat; quietly begging, as I grind myself against her.

She holds my hips, steadying me; then gazes up at me –- Locking onto my eyes with her own, as she slowly dips her tongue into the well of wetness she has created in me. The first flick of her tongue, against my swollen need for her, generates a string of responses that heatedly course their way throughout my entire body –- The rush of blood literally scorching my veins. I suck in a deep mouthful of air; nearly choking on my own breath –- She smiles, and spreads my southern lips with her fingers, as she continues ... slowly stroking, massaging me there, gently sucking on the quivering core of my need -- And I smile because I know she remembers -- She remembers what I like ... How my body responds to her when she maneuvers her tongue that certain way –- How the slower the build-up, the more intense my orgasm will be.

She continues her ministrations, finding just the right spot to make me moan with pleasure; and leave me gasping for air. My body is greedy for more -- Every inch of me screams for her, and I show her; urging her further down. Her tongue finds me, and lingers there –- Swirling at the entrance of my deepest yearning; teasing me until she knows I can't take any more. She enters me then, moving her tongue in all the right ways –- Pushing against me with perfect pressure, as her nose rubs against my swollen nub.

My breathing turns to ragged panting –- And as she feels my walls begin to close around her tongue, she knows I'm at the edge, about to drop over into sated bliss. With one final stroke, she removes her tongue, gently replacing it with her fingers, as she slides her tongue back to the tiny organ that still quivers; aching for her touch.

Her fingers find the perfect spot –- The spot that makes me scream and beg for more –- And as I come for her, I cry out; making her name my mantra –- And I fill her mouth with liquid evidence of my eternal need for her. She slows her tongue, but doesn't stop. And I know –- She wants to prolong my pleasure. I nudge her with my hand; gaining her attention –- Beckoning her with my eyes. She takes my cue, crawling up my body. When she reaches me, I kiss her deeply; tasting myself on her lips, as I revel in the renewed sensation of her body pressing against me -- Moving against mine, and I tell her so, with words and sounds. And as she grinds her dripping core against me, I come again –- This time, bringing her along with me.

* * *

She collapses on top of me – nuzzling into my neck, and softly kissing me there. And as tremors subside, heart rates level and breathing returns to normal, I shift our bodies; gently rolling her off of me –- Staring deeply into her eyes. "That was more spectacular than the first time we made love," I quietly tell her.

She smiles at me; enjoying the fact that I found her touch so pleasurable, and reaches out; tracing the outline of my jaw with her finger. "That was only the beginning," she advises; one eyebrow slightly arched.

It's a promise. I can hear it in the soft timbre of her voice, and I smile back at her. She watches me. She sees it there -- The mischief twinkling in my eyes, and she knows –- I'm anxious to begin my reciprocation. She's right there with me –- Excited ... ready to begin harvesting her reward.

I pull her close against my body; kissing her; probing with my tongue as I attempt to return her to a heightened state of arousal. It doesn't take much for me to succeed; and she tells me so, with subtle movements of her body against mine. Her legs are intertwined with mine; a sweet remnant of our first joint climax –- And I can feel her desire for me as my thigh touches her in the center of her need.

I dispense with formalities –- Swiftly making my way from her mouth, down to her breasts, where I draw one of her nipples into my mouth. She arches her back, encouraging me to take more of her –- I oblige; devouring her, as my hand meanders, creating a path to the river of her want -- I slip a finger beneath her protective hood; finding her -- Gently stroking her there.

She loses her breath, and her body begins to shudder. "Bianca – please," she entreats. "I need to come for you." And I know –- She wants me there; wants me to taste her as she does.

I gently nudge her legs; spreading them to gain access to her –- And dive in; caressing her with my tongue -- Enjoying the way she groans as I suckle her there. She reaches a hand out to her side, as if searching for something. And I know –- She's searching for me; seeking my hand. I reach up, locking our fingers together –- Making us one, as she tumbles over the edge; crying out my name.

I slow my manipulations; allowing her to ride the wave of her climax, while enjoying the sensation of her tiny organ, quivering against my tongue. And when she settles down, I travel back up her body –- Drawing her into another deep kiss. A kiss that assures her that she's correct –- This is only the beginning ...

We fill the night air with a balanced mixture of laughter, quiet talks and the sounds of our lovemaking –- And hours later, our hearts and bodies finally satiated – We fall asleep in the comfort of one another's embrace –- Dreaming together, of the future that lay before us.

* * *

Morning arrives -- I awaken - my heart nearly fearful that this night was merely a dream. But then I feel her –- She's next to me – holding me in her arms, as her head rests upon my shoulder. I breathe a deep sigh of relief –- Knowing that she's here now –- That she'll always be beside me. I kiss her hair - she stirs beside me –- And not wanting to wake her from peaceful sleep, I rise from our bed, retrieving her shirt from the floor and wrapping myself in it –- Breathing in the scent of her.

She awakens then; missing my body beside her, and comes in search of me. She finds me at our bedroom window –- Silently staring out at the early morning sky, my mind wandering ... remembering nights past; celebrating the night we've just shared –- And eagerly anticipating the nights to come.

She encircles me in her arms; snuggling into my neck –- My body willingly melts into hers. "You look incredibly sexy wearing my discarded shirt," she whispers to me; her early-morning voice growling against my ear, as her hand makes its way under the fabric; skipping across my abdomen. "I should think I'd like to come home to this every night."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about that," I tell her; a devilish smile spreading across my face, as I turn to meet her eyes.

I wrap my arms firmly around her neck as she pulls me tight against her body. She kisses me then. In _that_ way –- The way that tells me she wants to make love with me again -- And I'm in awe of the way my body instantaneously responds to her. She touches me –- I want her. It's been that way since the first time she kissed me –- I doubt it will ever change.

Kisses continue as she leads me across the room – back to our bed, where she gently pushes me down –- Covering me with her body. As we begin to make love again, she's careful with me - but it's not hesitancy or fear that I detect –- It's reverence. She takes her time; treasuring my body – Worshipping every inch of me; her soft kisses mixed with gentle caresses, as she rediscovers me –- Reclaims all that once was hers –- All that now belongs to her completely --

And I know:

This woman –- She loves me ... and she shows me unreservedly - with every movement of her body against mine – every word her heart whispers to me.

This woman –- She protects me ... with fierce loyalty and uncompromising passion - defending me against all that sought to destroy our future.

This woman –- She comforts me ... with words and actions – replacing my tears with kisses, and reassuring me that all the heartache is in the past.

This woman –- She lives for me ... offering me – offering us, a future filled with

promise –- And most of all, unconditional love.

This woman –- She completes me ... filling my life to overflowing –- Sharing herself with me in ways I never dreamed possible.

She looks at me then; eyes probing mine – and I feel it –- I feel her heart speaking to mine. It whispers to me - telling me that she's home. Home in my arms –- Home ... where she belongs.


End file.
